


Frozen Kisses

by BonkKnockers



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, One Night Stands, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonkKnockers/pseuds/BonkKnockers





	Frozen Kisses

Her hair reminded him of the way the golden sun glinted off the ice floes just after dawn. With one foot in the glorious new day and the other still stuck in the icy moonlight. Of course, he’d seen tall women before, the North was full of them. None of them stood like her though. Fucking regal, she was. He’d never seen a queen before, but if he could have, he would have sworn his fealty to her that first moment he saw her.

How was a man supposed to speak to such a creature? Especially when such a goddess spent all of her time glued to Jon Snow’s sister. A nice piece of meat she was too, but he preferred his women with a little fight in it. The prospect of a woman who could go head to head with him was beyond thrilling.

A few weeks earlier he’d attempted to greet her as they’d eaten their evening meal in the Commander’s chambers, but she’d simply scowled and turned back to that red-haired princess. A few days later he’d seen her sharpening her sword in the bailey of Castle Black and he had offered to assist her.

“You know how to sharpen Valyrian steel?” she asked suspiciously.

“I wouldn't have survived to manhood if I didn’t know how to hone a blade,” he’d boasted.

“So I should trust you with my sword? One of the blades crafted on Tywin Lannister’s command from Ned Stark’s sword after he was beheaded at the Red Keep? Do you think Commander Snow would appreciate you manhandling what’s left of his father’s blade?” Her brow arched acrimoniously.

“Suit yourself m’lady,” he replied mimicking a smart Southern bow as his voice dripped with condescension.

She scowled at him as if she’d only be too happy to punch him in the face, but he only winked at her and strode away. As far as he was concerned that was a lovely first conversation, he had more confidence than ever that he’d win her over in the end.

 

“What do you know of that Wildling, Lady Sansa?” she asked quietly sitting next to the girl as she sewed by the fire.

“The tall red-haired one?” Sansa asked without looking up.

“Yes. He won’t stop staring at me. Has Commander Snow told you anything about him?”

Sansa smiled down at the frock she was working only. “Only that he wouldn’t be here today without Tormund’s help.”

“I don’t like him. I would like you to keep a keen eye on him, my lady,” Brienne insisted.

“I don’t think I’m the one who should be worried,” Sansa laughed.

“You think he means to kill me?” Brienne asked with alarm. 

“Not exactly…” the girl giggled.

Brienne frowned deeply and quickly glanced around the dining hall to make sure they weren’t being overheard.

Sansa leaned towards her and whispered with a patient smile, “I believe he likes you.”

“Likes me?” Brienne responded in confusion.

“I believe he desires you.” 

The blood drained from Brienne’s face and she felt a cold sweat overtake her body. She’d dueled men in hand to hand combat, fended off a charging bear, and survived battles where a thousand men were left dead on the field of combat. But this...this was what she feared the most.

Long ago she had escaped that life where she had to act like a lady and be proper in order to attract a suitor. When it became apparent that that fate was not in her stars her father had allowed Brienne to abandon his dream of her being a fine lady, a wife, and a mother.

She shook her head, “I’m sure you are mistaken.”

Sansa only shrugged. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. The North isn’t the only thing he’s wild for.”

Brienne rose to her feet abruptly, trying to dismiss this foolish notion. “I’m going to go see to our horses. They’ll need to be ready if we are to leave tomorrow.”

“As you wish,” Sansa replied gently.

 

The next day at midmorning they were ready to depart Castle Black. Brienne kept a sharp eye on Sansa as she watched the young woman give Jon Snow the sword brace she’d been crafting in her room. A piece of true beauty that was far beyond anything Brienne had ever been taught to craft. The fine artistry that only a true lady could produce.

Brienne looked out over the courtyard from atop her horse. The men of the Night’s Watch stared on as their sworn brother said his farewells to the man they called Eddison Tollett.

She glanced over to her right and was met by a teasing smile from the Wildling. She saw it now, what Sansa had seen immediately. The man looked on her as if she was a sweet bun drizzled with honey. Well let the man stare longingly, no man would ever have her. Good heavens, she thought, as his eyebrow rose suggestively before she looked away in annoyance.

Jon Snow motioned for the massive doors to be opened. As he led the party away from the fortification he held his shoulders high and square. The man was clearly a born leader as any she’d seen, even though he seemed to be against Sansa’s decision he did not sulk or waver.

Many hours later when Snow called for a halt to camp for the night, Brienne quickly dismounted and assisted Sansa who was unused to riding a horse for so long and looked nigh asleep on her feet.

She nodded to Podrick to begin unpacking their things, but needn’t have bothered for he was already in the motions of doing so.

“Must be nice to have a man to do all yer chores for you.”

She looked up from her saddlebag to see the flame-haired man standing not ten paces away. She was frustrated with herself that she’d allowed him to sneak up on her.

“I don’t make him do anything he doesn’t wish to do. He’s free to leave me whenever he

wishes.” She frowned.

“Lady Brienne is a fierce warrior. I’d follow her anywhere. I’d like to see you fight her!” Podrick argued from behind her.

“Believe me, boy, that’s something I’d like to see as well,” Tormund chuckled before striding away back to the nearby posse of Wildlings.

“Don’t pay him no mind, m’lady,” Podrick urged kindly.

“In the future, I would ask you not to speak for me. I can handle that odious man myself,” she grumbled at him.

Tormund’s rugged face loomed large in her mind as she went about the chores of setting up camp. No man had ever gotten under her skin so quickly before, well...except for Jamie Lannister, but he had clearly never had any designs on her and so she had had no trouble dealing with him.

She shook her head. These were the silly musings of a girl who had not yet seen her first moon cycle, not a grown fighter such as she. In truth, it had been years since she had even felt as if she was fully a woman.

She kept a keen eye on Podrick as he slept by the fire near Sansa’s tent, but she needn’t have bothered. Jon Snow had seen to it that there was a heavy ring of sentries around the large party of men and Wildlings.

The fire was dying down, but the night air still had a frigid bite to it. She would have to go collect more firewood since they’d already burned through all that Podrick had collected earlier.

She stood up and made eye contact with Snow who was also still awake at a nearby fire. He nodded to her, acknowledging that she would keep watch over Sansa while she was away.

She didn’t have to go far. The woods around the campsite was littered with fallen branches and dry kindling. She took the opportunity to relieve herself behind a bush before she began to fill her arms with wood.

“We shouldn’t have so many fires lit. Any army could see us coming from miles away,” a deep voice spoke just behind her.

She jumped and began to draw her sword from its scabbard. His hand shot out to hold her fist steady before she could draw her weapon on him.

“You are very easy to take by surprise, my lady,” me whispered inches from her face.

She growled in frustration and attempted to push him away from her, but he stayed put. She had not met many men who were taller than her, but this red-haired devil stood several inches over her.

“I can not conceive how. I have never allowed such an event to occur before!” she hissed.

“It’s because all you Southerners move like you don’t care who hears you. We Wildlings have learned to move without a sound. Before we kill you, you’ll never even know we were there,” he whispered.

“You mean to kill us?”

“I’m not currently planning on it... after all, there are so many other things I’d like to do to you,” his husky voice slithered down her spine.

“Unhand me,” Brienne demanded, attempting to wrench her hand away from his, but his fingers held tight on hers.

“Unhand me before I cut your throat,” she whispered fiercely.

He appeared somewhat reluctant, but slowly the firm grip on her hand loosened.

“You mistake me if you believe I wish to do you harm.” His voice was deep and low and it made a small fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach when he spoke so close to her.

“Then why are you skulking about in the darkness?”

“Skulk? A Wildling never skulks. We stalk our prey with stealth and agility,” he whispered.

“And I am your prey? I think not,” she guffawed stepping backward slowly only to have her back come up abruptly against a large tree trunk.

“In a way...I want you to be mine, I desire to possess your body. I want to eat up every sweet inch of you,” he trailed off as he considered her brawny frame.

His hungry gaze made her uncomfortable but also feverish, deep down in the core of her body.

“I’d thank you to not ‘stalk’ me as you put it. I have no desire to be your prey or anything of the kind,” she announced angrily.

He only smiled that unnerving crooked smile of his and stepped away from her, allowing her to pass.

She gave him one last furious scowl before brushing past him.

“I’ll change your mind, y’know.” He laughed after her, and in some dark corner of her mind, she was a little worried that he might be right.

 

A week later they camped in an open, rocky valley. There was no cover as far as the eye could see, but luckily the scouts had reported no signs of life for miles. Brienne recognized these lands just north of Winterfell from the last time she’d passed through here. The Stark army would be held here until more forces could be obtained. They had had little luck though, only Lady Mormont had volunteered her meager cache of warriors.

She made her way to the center of the growing camp where Sansa’s tent was heavily guarded and opened the flap, shaking the snow off her armor.

“You summoned me, my lady?” Brienne asked quietly.

“I have a task for you,” Sansa replied without looking at her. The girl sat on the edge of her cot staring at the flame of a lone candle on a rough-hewn wooden table in the center of the tent.

“I am at your service,” she replied loyally.

“I need you to ride south to Riverrun with all possible haste and convince Brynden Tully that he must help us.” 

“I could not leave you unprotected my lady!” Brienne protested immediately.

Sansa glanced up at her then. “I will not be unprotected. You know that Jon will keep me safe and I am surrounded by an army of men and Wildlings.”

“If Ramsey should attack unexpectedly--”

“He will not. That is not his way.”

“But--”

“I will not argue with you Brienne. It must be done. We need more men, desperately.”

Brienne frowned at her. “The Blackfish will not leave Riverrun, my lady.”

“Then you must convince him. Impress upon him our dire need and the loyalty he owes to House Stark.”

“Once more I must urge that you send someone else,” Brienne whispered in frustration.

“Your opinion is noted. You may leave at daybreak,” Sansa commanded firmly.

It would be shameful to argue with her further, Brienne only bowed and backed out of the tent.

It was an impossible task, but if she were to do her duty it would be important to make sure she and Podrick had enough supplies for the journey before they left for the Riverlands. Podrick was a good lad and an even better squire. He would make sure that they lack for nothing.

When she returned to her sleeping roll however he was nowhere to be found and so she kicked the ground angrily.

Ten minutes later she located him sitting around one of the Wildling fires exchanging stories with the odious Tormund and his cohorts.

“I’ve been looking all over for you, boy,” she grumbled.

Podrick rose to his feet immediately, his face flushing with guilt.

“I’m sorry, my lady.”

“Ready the horses for a journey of some distance. We leave at dawn,” she commanded.

He nodded quickly and rushed off.

The red-haired giant rose to his feet and strode towards her.

“Leaving on the eve of battle? How unexpected Warrior Woman.”

“I have been commanded by Lady to Sansa to ask House Tully for more forces.”

“Will they give them to her?” he asked curiously.

“No. I do not believe they will.”

“Then it is a fool’s errand.”

Brienne frowned at him. “I do as my lady commands.”

At this point they had strolled far enough away from the Wildlings that their conversation could no longer be overheard, nor could they be seen through the gentle flurries of snow.

She looked into his eyes, nearly level with hers and decided to put her disdain of him aside. “May I ask a favor of you?”

His brow rose in surprise, it was the last thing he had ever expected from her. “Anything for you.”

She grimaced at his eager response. “Would you keep an eye out for Lady Sansa while I’m gone? Of course, Jon Snow will protect her, but if he should fall…”

“I will make sure she stays as safe as one of my own daughters,” he agreed.

“You have daughters?” she asked, taken aback.

“Two! Good girls they are.”

“Well then. Thank you.”

She turned to leave, but his deep voice spoke behind her, “On one condition.”

She sighed deeply, knowing that she should have trusted her better judgment. It was stupid of her to expect any honor from him.

She could just see the hint of a smile on his face in the darkness and steeled herself for his price.

“What?”

“Just a little kiss.”

The memory of their earlier embrace still made her shudder with pleasure.

“What a childish request. Have you no sense of honor? Can you not see that I do not desire your attention?” 

“Perhaps, but I desire yours. I don’t know much about your Southern ways but I can see with my own two eyes that it’s a been a good long time since you’ve been with a man, if ever.”

She felt her cheeks grow hot with embarrassment, but he continued.

“You are one of the most magnificent women that I’ve ever encountered, and frankly my dear you give me a cockstand like you wouldn’t believe. There’s a fairly large chance that I could die in the coming days or weeks and, even though I have no fear of death, I would be greatly sorry to pass from this world without feeling your tight cunt squeezing around my manhood.”

In a way, it was perhaps the best solicitation of her body that she had ever received. Even though his words were crass and vulgar, he was at least sincere and she valued his honesty.

He was right, she’d never lain with a man before, and here, right now despite the snow and the army surrounding them, she was half tempted to let this rugged Wildling be her first. But now was not the time nor the place for such a selfish act of pleasure. If they were to survive the coming battle they must keep their minds on their tasks and not on... each other.

In a hurry to secure his oath she leaned forward and placed a chaste peck on his bearded cheek.

“You think that will keep me warm tonight?” he chuckled.

“It will have to do. I feel no inclination to freeze to death just for your pleasure at the moment.”

“Not just my pleasure, woman...ours.”

Brienne scoffed in disbelief.

“You received your kiss, now promise me,” she demanded.

He reached out faster than a viper and pulled her against him once again. He was the only man that she’d ever felt small with. His broad hands wrapped snugly around her waist, and they looked into each other eyes one last time, each saying goodbye as if it was their last because it very well might be.

His lips came down on hers and she gasped once again with surprise. Surprise that he could be this gentle, surprised that he could make her feel like this, surprised that a kiss could differ from what she had imagined.

The joining of two mouths had always seemed disgusting to her and wholly unnatural, but somehow this felt like the most natural thing in the world. As if their mouths had been made not for eating, or speaking, but for coming together and reveling in each other.

All too soon a loud-mouthed Mormont man drew close and broke them from their dizzying embrace.

Brienne pulled away and wiped at her mouth self consciously. Tormund, on the other hand, looked like a man crazed in the heat of battle.

He pulled her against him once more, but this time slower and almost delicately. His forehead fell against hers. “You have my oath. No harm will come to your Stark Lady while I still draw breath,” he whispered.

She expelled a deep sigh of relief.

“Will you return?” his husky voice murmured in the darkness.

“Of course. I owe my allegiance to Lady Sansa.”

“Then I will see you again.” He stated with absolute certainty.

“If the Gods will it,” she agreed.

“I will it.”

“Then I guess it must be so.” A faint hint of a smile graced her lips.

“Goodbye Warrior Woman, goodbye Brienne of Tarth” he murmured softly, kissing her forehead reverently.

“Goodbye Wildling, goodbye Tormund Giantsbane,” she whispered back.


End file.
